


the best start of her day

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Sex, Their favourite way to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “I am trying to sleep,” she breaths through half parted lips, concealing an involuntary sigh.“It is already quite late,” Hannibal murmurs into her neck, his raspy voice vibrating through her skin and travelling down to her chest, gradually awaking her heart.





	the best start of her day

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Hannibal waking Bedelia up with sex.  
> An archive millstone: my 100th post here!

Somehow, he knows exactly when her cover of sleep parts ever so slightly.

There is small twitch in her cheek when the first ray of sun lengthens through the window and slowly stretches across her face, nothing more than a fracture of a second, but it is enough to catch his attention. Still suspended in-between her vanishing dream and the reality of their bedroom, she feels tender fingertips brushing away the hair from her temple. It is immediately followed by nose gently nudging her skin and soft lips pressing against the exact spot the sun marked. The kiss is feather-like, her skin immediately warmed by his breath as his nose slides down, delineating the line of her cheek and securing its borders with another press of his lips. Her head leans into the touch instinctively as she sinks her other cheek into the pillow, arching her neck in a process, an obvious temptation for Hannibal’s wondering lips.

“I am trying to sleep,” she breaths through half parted lips, concealing an involuntary sigh.

“It is already quite late,” Hannibal murmurs into her neck, his raspy voice vibrating through her skin and travelling down to her chest, gradually awaking her heart.

“It is not,” she attempts to sound firm, but her tone remains barely audible through the crumbs of sleep still clinging to her mind.

Hannibal chuckles against her skin, sending the shudder within her further down and making it slowly simmer in her core.

“I was feeling lonely,” he sulks while continuing to kiss her neck, sensitive nerves catching heat.

Bedelia finally opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him, finding the expected pretended pout on his lips. She reaches her hand to trace the shadow of the morning scruff on his jaw.

“I am certain you could have found something to occupy yourself with,” she remarks, the hand now moving to his hair, dishevelled after the night. She adores that unpolished look of him.

“I did not want to leave you cold,” he responds, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

“I am sure I would manage,” she counters with a smile as his lips move to caress her wrist.

Hannibal raises his head, his brows furrowed, he looks almost hurt. _Almost_. Bedelia smirks and turns fully to rest on her back, arms on both sides of her head, taking her time lengthening her limbs.

“Let’s see if I can change your mind,” Hannibal says with a playful gleam in his eyes as he leans forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

Unhurriedly, his hand follows the line of her arm, until he reaches her hand, gently entwining his fingers with hers, his palm enveloping hers protectively. Bedelia interlaces their fingers, keeping his hand in place, her way of telling him she likes that he has stayed here with her. His lips stretch in a smile against hers as he presses them more firmly, a silent seal of the sentiment. He moves his mouth over hers slowly, enjoying every place where they lips touch, fitting so well together, until Bedelia’s teeth impatiently graze his lower lip, demanding more. Obediently, he deepens the kiss, inviting her to taste more as he eagerly does the same. His body shifts over hers and she follows, arching readily, flowing like a wave to meet a welcoming shore of him.

She groans in disappointment as their lips part, but she knows Hannibal will never let her be displeased for long. His mouth wanders down the column of her neck, pressing a lingering kiss to the hollow of her throat then continuing his journey on, marking out the path to her breasts. Bedelia arches her chest, inviting him to play. Arduously, he traces the outline of her mounds with his tongue, before nibbling on the underside of her breast ever so slightly. Bedelia smiles to herself at this obvious restrain on his part; he usually bites hard enough to leave a mark. But now he continues to awake her body at a leisurely pace, warmth spreading beneath the touch of fingers, the vibrations within her now turning in a symphony of pleasure.

She inhales sharply as he reaches the sensitive spot on her lower abdomen, prone to tickles, but he takes care to kiss it soothingly, which arouses her further, moist heat advancing like a spill that cannot be contained. She can hear him breathing in deeply, savouring his favourite notes of her musk.

Hannibal’s hands cup her hips, thumbs tracing their curve, before moving to her thighs. Bedelia’s legs part as he disappears beneath the sheet. She finds herself tense with anticipation as he takes his time, raining kisses on her inner thighs, lips hovering close to her centre, but not there yet. Her hips buckle with impatience, but Hannibal persists in his unhurried caresses, determined not to leave even an inch of her without his adoration.

She gasps as his lips finally find their goal, tongue stroking her swollen bud attentively, carefully testing her reactions. He hums against her folds in wordless delight, resonating in her sensitive spot before his mouth closes around it to suck. Bedelia moans, a low, soft sound, while she stretches her arms over her head, back arching and her leg wraps over his shoulder as his tongue slips inside her. The sun streaks now filter through the window in full, reaching over her flushed skin, as her moans increase in volume.

It is going to be a great day.


End file.
